


Where we go from here

by EnlacingLines



Category: Persona 5
Genre: After care, Akechi Goro Attends Shujin Academy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, M/M, Plans For The Future, Praise Kink, Shujin AU, Top Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: He can’t help but feel as Goro’s avoiding being alone with him; although their situations hardly help with any alone time seeing as Goro lives with Ann and Akira doesn’t have a damn door.There’s a barrier though, mostly just the lack of privacy and spare moments for one another. Akira sits down on his bed, catching sight of the calendar on the wall, counting down the days left of high school until this part of his world comes to an end. Everything is changing, and it’s changing so fast every blink seems to take hours.----Written for Top Goro week day 3: Shujin AU
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	Where we go from here

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming to write some porn with feelings and I've written...a monster found family/hurt comfort Akira fic. Including eventual porn with feelings. Oops. 
> 
> Well err, I'm hoping that this still fits the brief, it's been fun writing some top Goro! Thank you so my lovely beta MxTicketyBoo <3

“Hush, you’re too loud,” Goro murmurs, smirk clear against Akira’s skin, the words only just resonating as he chases the echo of their kiss. 

Goro laughs against his lips, pushes him back against the pillows and Akira runs his hands down Goro’s back, feeling the shudder of his body as the strength of his grip sets in, Goro’s tongue pushing back into his mouth. 

Akira moans, loudly he knows, but he doesn’t care; it’s too hot, too much, and he needs to get closer. Goro hands flex in his, spreading his arms wide on the bed and Akira flexes upwards, but the hold is entirely secure, causing him to gasp as Goro breaks the kiss. 

“Trying to get away?” he teases, mouth biting up Akira’s neck, managing by now to be able to navigate the high neck of their uniform. 

“Hardly,” Akira says, amazed it comes out as composed as it does considering how far he’s falling away with Goro pinning him like this. 

“Good. Know your place,” Goro says, punctuating the command with a drop of his hips, and Akira’s response is more of a shout than a moan, barely swallowed once more. 

Which of course, causes a problem. 

“Kid, you home? Come on down, you’re meant to be helping me set up for dinner,” Sojiro calls from the shop floor and Akira screws his eyes shut in frustration, all previous excitement leaking out at his guardian’s voice. 

Goro melts into him, the position becoming more of a hug, amusement pulling at his lips that Akira definitely does not feel. 

“Be right there!” he calls, and hears Sojiro grunt in response while Goro laughs gently against his neck. 

“I’d have thought you’d be a little disappointed,” Akira grumbles as Goro gets up, stands fluidly as if he’s not just as hard as Akira is, who is going to have to spend a quick minute thinking of the most unsexy things he can contemplate before he can leave the attic. 

Goro walks to his desk, picks up the blazer he’d carefully folded there before this all started. 

“That would imply you’re irresistible, which is quite frankly, bullshit,” he says, looking over his shoulder and smirking with far too much teeth. 

Akira stares blankly, says nothing, and doesn’t think about those teeth biting at his jaw. It won’t help matters. 

He looks away and runs his hands over his face, trying to calm down and focus. Now the energy of making out has faded, he’s back to his previous exhaustion. He possibly could beg out of working in favour of studying longer, he knows Sojiro wouldn’t mind. But seeing as despite his grades being excellent, working is of more value right now as he won’t be attending university. 

Which he needs to actually tell Sojiro. And his friends. And his boyfriend. Probably his parents, but seeing as they haven't responded to his graduation invitation, he doesn’t really care. The acceptance to an internship sits in the back of his desk drawer, fresh and unreal, a potential future he’d once thought would be too far out of his reach. And yet, despite the good, other aspects weigh heavy, churn and surface when he allows them room to breathe. 

“Akira. What’s wrong?” 

Akira looks up, Goro now back to smartly dressed, not a hair out of place. Akira doesn’t even need to look in a mirror to know he looks like a wreck, he looks messy from the moment he wakes up. 

“I’m fine. Tired,” he says, and Goro frowns, knows that’s only a partial truth. But there’s only so much he can deal with thinking of the future now, so he stands, moves over to the mirror and tries to shape his hair into a more artful style, rearranging his roll neck to cover in remaining hints of sharp kisses. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Goro watching, eyes dark and hot. Akira’s breath catches, but he smiles as he turns. 

“If I’m not irresistible, why are you still looking?” he asks, and Goro rolls his eyes. 

“Perhaps if you’d been quieter, we may have got further,” he says wickedly, before picking up his attaché case and starting down the stairs. 

Akira curses, then grabs his own bag, following and depositing it at the booth Goro sits at, greeting Sojiro who gives Akira a heavy look as he rounds the counter. 

“I’m helping,” he says, and his guardian sighs, but does not comment, the evening starting like any other. 

Ann arrives an hour later, fresh from the library and sits down next to Goro without a word. Akira serves an older couple, Futaba comes in and shatters any peace with her arrival, and before he knows it, it’s time to eat. 

“You kids need food, I don’t trust you to make something when you get home,” Sojiro says. 

Ann laughs. “I promise we eat real meals, we even cook!” she says, and Furaba exchanges a look with him. 

“That’s even more terrifying,” she says, as Ann rolls her eyes and gets up, directing Akira to his place beside Goro, who wraps an arm around him. 

“Exams will be done next week, I can’t wait to be free,” Ann says with a groan, and Akira smiles although it’s heavy. 

“Don’t look so worried, you did great in your midterms. I however, nearly failed politics and I need it to pass,” she says with a grimace. 

“We have a study group next week, I sent you all invites,” he says, and both of them smile. 

“You’re too good to us,” Ann says, staring at her book.

Goro tuts, then taps her notepad with his pencil. “We’ll work on it later,” Goro says, and she sends Akira a horrified look, who laughs, knowing how much of a difficult taskmaster Goro is with studying. 

Akira though, gets rewards in the form of kisses and occasionally more for correct answers; he feels the previous heat stirring, but tapers it. This is not the time for that. Not that it ever feels like it is, really. Time runs through his fingers constantly now, Akira feeling as if he’s running on fumes, moments stolen without second thought. 

“Akira? Helllllooo don’t ignore me,” Futaba says, and he snaps back to reality. 

“Sorry, zoned out,” he says, and she grumbles, but carries on, even as Goro’s arm tightens around his shoulders. 

Time, fleeing with every second. And as it does, the evening closes. 

“Get some sleep, you look exhausted!” Ann says as she hugs him goodbye, Sojiro having left with Futaba a few minutes before. 

“See you in the morning,” he says, and she hugs him one more time before leaving the café, giving him and Goro a moment alone. 

“Sure you can’t stay?” Akira says, not trying to be too much, but the way the air is moving today seems to make him want to crowd, to keep in Goro’s space as if he’ll vanish when the door closes tonight. 

Goro raises an eyebrow. “That would hardly help you get any rest. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, swooping in, kissing Akira once and then joining Ann on their walk to the station. 

Akira stays, watching the space where he’d been remaining resolute, before signing and locking up. He can’t help but feel as Goro’s avoiding being alone with him; although their situations hardly help with any alone time seeing as Goro lives with Ann and Akira doesn’t have a damn door. Hence the make out after school, in the attic just before Akira is meant to be helping Sojiro, in a place where it’s inevitable they will get interrupted. 

He gets ready for bed, mulling it over. They don’t really talk about these things, they just...happen. Neither of them are particularly good at talking about emotions; Akira’s still trying to undo years of being taught to keep everything bottled up inside, and Goro similarly was forced to sidestep emotion until it explodes and takes everyone in its wake. 

The fact they managed to talk about their feelings at all is, Akira thinks to himself morosely, outstanding for both of them. Everything else has seemed to fall into place, a natural turn of the tide. He loves Goro, told him so two months ago, and Goro whispered it back two weeks later. But even before that, they’d been close. 

There were make out session after school before they started dating, Goro made him come in his pants with a clearly triumphant smirk the first time they’d gotten handsy when left miraculously alone, and he’s a surprised at how much he enjoyed accidentally choking the last time he’d tried to deep throat. 

It’s good. It’s so good, and Akira wants more but he doesn’t know how to say that. As he’s starting to think Goro is deliberately putting space between them. It could be a number of things, and he at least knows Goro would have, and has said when anything physical isn’t to his liking. Even if he’s not great at talking on an emotional level, his run on sentences continue when they have sex. Akira’s confident in that aspect, at least. 

There’s a barrier though, mostly just the lack of privacy and spare moments for one another. Akira sits down on his bed, catching sight of the calendar on the wall, counting down the days left of high school until this part of his world comes to an end. Everything is changing, and it’s changing so fast every blink seems to take hours. Goro will be leaving soon, and Akira will, providing Sojiro doesn’t kick him out, be in this room, looking at the same calendar. 

Akira turns over, pulling the covers over his head like he did when he first came to live in this attic, blocking out the world. It’s not like it was before; he’s made progress and sure, he doesn’t have the same future he did, but he has one he’s going to be proud of. He just needs to tell Sojiro about his plans and ask to keep this room, and talk to Goro about having some real alone time. 

Problem is, the thought sits thick and unmovable in his throat, stomach vanishing into turbulence. He inhales, and tries to calm, counts his heartbeats in an attempt to speak. Tomorrow. He can speak to them tomorrow. 

He hopes, anyway.

* * *

Akira’s father calls on a Thursday morning while he’s trying to eat a plate of too-hot curry and Sojiro’s run out for more milk. It’s a short conversation, he is on his way to work, knowing Akira will be leaving for school. To the point then; his parents apologise, but they won’t be able to make his graduation ceremony. 

Akira says very little, hangs up and decides then and there he’s skipping the ceremony entirely. He’ll get his diploma mailed to him and he doesn’t need the fanfare, it’s never been his type of thing. He deletes the invitation response email and endeavours to forget about it. 

The problem is, everyone at school is talking about it. All they’re talking in the last remaining weeks of the school year, is about the future; who's going to what university, what they’re wearing for graduation parties, what presents their parents will get them. Even his friends aren’t immune. 

“My mum called yours for two hours last night,” Ryuji groans. 

Ann shakes her head, smiling. “Yeah, she tried to call me after forgetting the time difference. They’re trying to make sure they get seats together,” she says. 

He wouldn’t be the only person without parents there, considering Goro will be in attendance. But Ann’s parents adore him, and Goro’s parents physically can’t be there. Akira’s could, they just have better things to do, and he’s betting he’ll be the only class member in that situation. He’s also one of the few without a university to move onto, so day by day, the whole process seems more ridiculous. 

He just hates being reminded that it is. 

He stands quickly, both Ann and Ryuji startling. “Going to find Goro,” he says, crossing the courtyard, not hearing whatever it is that they say in reply. 

Exams are done, and school is almost finished. Akira’s been so absorbed in studying, finally being done with education and this particular type of stress that he’s not seen much of anyone, including his boyfriend. Even now, Akira knows he’ll find him in the student council room, making arrangements for next year and doing admin. 

It’s nice that he’s still so passionate about it. Being held back a year after missing so much school due happenings in his own life, the Goro Akira had first known could barely maintain a façade of calm in the face of the pain he’d experienced; most of it escalating into anger. 

And yet, he still managed to finish top of the class in all areas, and retained his role as Student Council President. Akira is ridiculously proud of him; he thinks as he walks the hallways, the lax air of the end of school year clear in all the students he passes, that maybe he should say as such. He’s not sure how Goro would take it though. 

He stalls outside the Student Council room, those concerns of the past few months appear, causing him to falter. He’s worried about the future, hasn’t had the words to actually express that to Goro yet. Things aren’t bad, they’re just busy, and yet they still can’t shake the feeling there is something just out of reach stoppering everything. 

He pushes past it though, as he always does, sliding the door open without knocking. 

Goro is hunched over the table, a series of highlighted pages before him, and he doesn’t look up as Akira closes the door. 

“Have you forgotten how to knock?” he says. 

Akira smiles, walking over and taking the seat next to him. “You can clearly tell it’s me, why do I need to?”

“Only as you’re the only person rude enough not to bother,” Goro says, but looks up as he does, Akira only catching a glimpse of a smirk before he’s being kissed. 

He has many memories of kissing in this room; sneaking in after student council meetings, something about the potential of being caught, of doing this in a place so tied in with order and propriety making Akira almost helpless to obey his own whims. It’s another thing which will shortly be ending, and that makes him lean in further. 

Goro sighs against him as he does, gripping Akira’s waist and dragging him forward. Akira goes, always does when Goro moves him, fumbles until he’s sitting in his lap, the kiss barely breaking. Goro pulls him by the back of his thighs, nudging him as close as possible and Akira lets out a surprised, quiet moan at the sensation. 

Goro of course takes advantage, deepening the kiss, tongue moving in just the right way to make him dizzy. He moves his arms to Goro’s shoulders, whose hands roam across his ass to his back, controlled movements that seem to be the antithesis of Akira’s own frantic attempts to hold on. 

Goro pulls away, Akira just about resisting the urge to chase for more as Goro traces his lips with a thumb. 

“Hmm, is that what you came in here for? So needy,” he says, and Akira has to swallow hard. It’s not usually a nice sentiment, but Goro speaks as if he’s elated, still holding onto him closely with one arm, the other holding his face, his eyes all liquid lust. 

“You’re easily distracted,” Akira manages. 

Goro laughs, low and brilliant, and Akira moves back slightly as the air between them loses some potency. Goro though doesn’t seem to want him to move far, rearranging him so that Akira is sitting across his lap sideways, turning toward the lists before him. 

“I can’t say helping organise graduation is in any way interesting. Are these teachers even doing anything? No wonder this school is fucked,” he says, and Akira leans into him, eyes closing slightly as he just allows the afternoon sun and heat from his boyfriend lull him into calmness. 

“Oh, yes you’re on my shit list. Your name isn’t here,” Goro says suddenly, and Akira opens his eyes, oddly half asleep. 

“What list?” he says. 

Goro glances up, frowning then taps a sheet of paper. “Graduation ceremony, you didn’t reply to the form,” he says. 

“I’m not going,” Akira says. 

It surprises him enough that he tenses, actually unsure if he’s said it out loud until Goro pulls back to look at him properly. 

“What do you mean you’re not going?” he says. 

Akira sighs, standing up. Goro seems reluctant to let go, but does, hands falling to his sides. “I just don’t want to,” he says. 

“You don’t want to go to your own graduation,” Goro says. 

Akira pulls at the hair in front of his eyes, a distraction method that also blocks Goro from his vision slightly. “It’s not a big deal,” he says, even if it sounds hollow. 

“Not a big deal? Akira, can you even hear how that sounds? What is going with you?” Goro says, voice filling with frustration. 

“Nothing,” he says. 

Goro shakes his head, closing his eyes and wincing. “I have tried to be...patient, I know it’s not my strong point, but you’re constantly lying, Akira. Something’s wrong, and you won’t talk to me. I don’t know how long we can keep acting like that’s fine,” he snaps. 

Akira’s insides turn to broken ice, slicing as they freeze, his mouth catching on words. This is it, the feeling that’s been building between them for so long, the wall invisible but irrefutable. And Akira’s been flung at the base, and told to suddenly climb. 

“I’m not lying,” he says, as he’s not. He’s just not letting the torrent of anxiety pour out on someone who has such a bright future. 

He’s going to drag Goro down, and he doesn’t need that. He has his own troubles, and Akira’s stupid woes are nothing in comparison. 

“Akira, I know you don’t like talking about yourself, but this is ridiculous, we can’t keep doing this, it work-” 

“I just don’t want to go to graduation, some of us aren’t the prize of the school,” Akira yells, the sudden flare of anger coursing through, burning away all worries in its wake. 

Goro stills, eyes wide. Akira can’t remember the last time he interrupted anyone, or raised his voice. He feels his hands shake, breathing speed up. It’s all unravelling, and he’s not ready for it, despite all the time he’s had to prepare. 

“Fuck. Sorry. I’m...I’m sorry,” Akira says, then turns, striding out of the room, almost crashing into several people as he does. 

Goro doesn’t follow, which is good, and Akira doesn’t even realise he’s left school grounds until he’s past the gate and on the way to the station. Third year students are more likely to have external activities, so it’s not that rare to see them leaving in the afternoon; besides with barely any term time to go, he’s not worried about being caught. He has though, left his blazer and bag in the classroom, but at least he has his phone. Hopefully Ann will pick up his things. 

He turns off said phone as he gets on the train, dropping his head into his hands. He’s not usually like this. Even in the worst of times, he’s calm and with a plan. He certainly doesn’t explode, that’s more Goro than him. But the wording his boyfriend had used, it worries him, feeds into all the concerns that have littered his mind for so long. 

He doesn't really think about the fact that Sojiro will be working at the café until he steps inside. His guardian blinks at him, then pointedly looks at the clock, then back at the door. A couple sit at the back, chatting quietly over their coffee, the TV stuck on the usual news channel. It’s soothes his frazzled nerves even as Akira scrambles for a reasonable excuse for why he’s home. 

“Don’t just stand there, get your apron on,” Sojiro says, and Akira’s heart lifts as he hurries to do so. 

Sojiro fills his afternoon with tasks, most of them cleaning, which is Akira’s favourite method of distraction. He makes coffee for a few more customers that trickle in, and the afternoon melts away, his mind blissfully occupied. 

It is a surprise to him when Sojiro suddenly turns the sign over on the door, closing it with a determined snap, and facing him. 

“Make two cups with the Columbian blend, and a little cream. Let’s talk,” he says. 

Akira should have known this was coming, but his mind is in a steady stream of denial lately. He moves through the motions of making the coffee in the way Sojiro likes, and brings over the steaming cups, ignoring how his hand shakes. Thankfully, Sojiro does too. 

Sojiro takes a sip, and hums. “Good. You’ve been paying attention. But perfecting your skills in coffee making isn’t a reason to cut school,” he says, jumping straight to it. 

Akira swallows, and nods once. He feels idiotic, sitting here thinking that he shouted at Goro then ran away, and now will have to explain that. Sojiro shifts; he’s about as good as Akira at these types of conversations, but it’s still easy to talk to him. For all his hardened, no-nonsense exterior, Sojiro is kind to the core. Akira knows this, has seen this, and he does need to have a serious discussion about the future. 

He digs into a bit of the by now well-drained pool of determination. “I’m not going to university,” he says, the words a little smothered by the catch in his tone. 

Sojiro lifts an eyebrow. “Oh?” he says, an invitation for more, although Akira cannot tell how he feels about this. 

Akira stands slowly, hoping this doesn’t seem rude as he practically runs up the stairs and takes out the letter from his desk drawer. He feels, even as he descends, Sojiro watches his every move, that he’s already failed. Sojiro offered him so much and Akira feels he’s squandered it, and now he’s begging for more. 

He holds out the letter, and Sojiro takes it without comment, opening the paper carefully. He makes a considerate sound as his eyes scan the information. Akira’s leg starts moving, up and down in a continuous rhythm as he begins his pitch. 

“I know it doesn't pay much. It should lead to a better position within a year though, I’ve researched it. I should be able to pay some towards rent, and then I can move out afterward. I can probably still work shifts too,” he adds. He’s balanced schoolwork and multiple jobs, he can do similarly again. 

Slowly, Sojiro lowers the paper. Akira braces himself. He knows how this goes, has sat in this position before while no argument penetrates, adults telling him he’s crossed the line, too much of a burden, not enough to meet the correct standards. If he squints he can see his own father in the place of Sojiro, telling him of his disappointment he’s brought, the upbringing he’s wasted. 

“Kid,” Sojiro says, looking at him, “why the hell do you think you get kicked out for landing a job?” 

Akira’s mouth works, perhaps falls open a little, muscles lax and confused. Sojiro sighs, looking past him and towards the attic. 

“The price of rent in the city is ridiculous. No one on a starting salary can afford their own place. Mind you, if you want to use some of it to help redecorate, that’s fine. If you can pitch in a few hours on weekends that’s always appreciated, but see how it goes,” he says. 

Akira can’t understand it. 

He’s been building himself up to the inevitable rejection for weeks, running scenarios and plans through his head on how swiftly Sojiro would demand he leave after high school finished, or what portion of his small salary he’d have to give over as rent. His parents would demand that, he knows they’d be appalled he’s not even trying to go to university. 

He’s misjudged everything and the impact is hitting like a freight train, Akira helplessly spinning post collision. 

“As long as this is what you want. I know you did apply to schools,” Sojiro says. 

Akira finds his voice, but it’s uneven. “It is. What I want,” he says, his mind still unable to catch up, the mellow light of the care blurring as rapidly as his head spins. 

His eyes run, and he realises the blurring is tears not confusion. Akira turns rubbing his eyes but it becomes a catalyst and he ends up having to cover his face as he starts to silently cry. 

“Ho boy, kid, come on. You could have said sooner. I’m not going to put you out of the streets,” Sojiro says, and Akira feels an arm around his shoulders. 

“Those parents,” he hears Sojiro mutter as he squeezes onto Akira’s shoulders, who leans his elbows on the table as he gives into the sobs he seems unable to stop. 

Weeks of worry and frustration leak out, gasping somewhat for breath as the tension from the day and worry compiles. Sojiro is clearly unsure exactly how to comfort him, moving between a half hug and patting his shoulder, making vaguely positive noises and half-heard threats to his parents and school. 

There’s a sudden yell, and Akira looks up, face still incredibly damp and Sojiro’s arm tenses around him as the door to the cafe bursts open, despite the closed sign. Akira quickly moves back to wiping his eyes, even though he isn’t sure he’s stopped crying. 

“What have I told you about the door!” Sojiro says, which can only mean one person has entered, and Akira turns, blinks away stray tears to see Futaba is indeed in the doorway, staring at them. 

But behind her is Goro, equally staring in surprise, and that makes Akira’s throat close with a new potential overspill. 

Futaba snaps her attention to Goro. “What did you do?” she accuses. 

“Alright, no more yelling. Get inside,” Sojiro says, dropping his arm from Akira’s shoulders and moving away, just as Futaba runs forward. 

“Akira, are you okay? I can ruin him, I will ruin him,” she says, and he shakes his head, as Goro slowly walks in, sending her a glare. 

“Futaba, give him some space and stop threatening Goro,” Sojiro calls. 

She slowly does, backing away to the counter, looking toward Goro who is clearly both confused and unsure of what to do. Akira notices he’s carrying a familiar looking bag, and Futaba must be wearing his blazer over her own, as he just about sees two lapels, plus the sleeves are reaching over her hands. 

“This can’t be about graduation,” she says, and Akira exhales, eyes closing, having forgotten that particular issue. “Sorry,” Futaba whispers, but it’s too late. 

“What about your graduation? When is it?” Sojiro asks. 

“Next Friday. Akira’s not coming,” Goro says, moving forward and placing Akira’s bag on the booth table before him, leaning against the side, not sitting down. 

Futaba and Sojiro exchange a look, as Akira winces, and Goro folds his arms, clearly wanting to meet Akira’s gaze, but Akira’s not quite ready for it. 

“Ah. A shame, you should. Your parents still not replied?” Sojiro asks. 

Akira unsticks his mouth. “No, they did.” 

Silence follows, and Akira feels embarrassed more than anything, that this is getting aired in such a way, even if another part of him is relieved. He looks up, firstly meeting Goro’s eyes and is taken aback at how enraged he seems, fury clear in his clenched fists and slightly manic gaze. 

“It’s fine,” Akira says quickly, not wanting to cause any further issues. 

Goro bares his teeth. “No it isn’t, you need to stop saying that.” 

Akira battles with what to say next; there’s no point in him being angry, no point in trying to change it, this is just what they do. No scene or screaming or words will make their behaviour any different. He doesn’t know why he tried or why he expected they’d act differently for his graduation since they’ve shown no interest in the past two years. At least now, he won’t bother trying again. 

It’s a moment then, a break in time, he realises. This was the final straw, and possibly another reason why he doesn’t want to attend graduation: the event which has finally triggered him to stop contacting his parents. 

“Well  _ we’re  _ gonna come, right Sojiro?” Futaba says suddenly. 

Akira turns his head to her as she rocks back on her heels. “I mean...it’s crowded but no worse than school is, right? Right?” she says, suddenly looking at Goro. 

“It will be less people than a normal school day,” he confirms, the tone of his voice changing dramatically, relief and softness. 

“Tell me the time, I’ll make sure any deliveries are rescheduled,” Sojiro says with a nod. 

Futaba cheers, throwing her hands up in the air. “Wooo! Oh, what do I wear? I need to ask Ann, she’ll know,” she says, pulling out her phone. 

“She probably won’t reply, she’s at Shiho’s place,” Goro says, and Futaba pouts, but starts typing anyway. 

Akira turns his attention back to Sojiro. “You don’t have to close just for this.” 

Sojiro looks at him, the sighs. “Akira, some things are worth closing up for a few hours. It’s about time an adult put your life first as they were meant to.” 

Goro hums in agreement, and he’s sure Futaba adds something there, but Akira has to turn away, focusing on the table. He inhales once, feels his breath rattle and eyes sting. He really doesn’t want to cry again, back of his hand coming to his mouth pressing his knuckles to his lips. But it slips out anyway, silent and burning, the ache of an absence he didn’t know he had making itself known. 

It’s ridiculous to hear that type of commitment from a parental figure at eighteen, someone who celebrates a success Akira doesn’t even think is that worth while, who supports his decisions and the path he carves for himself, rather than mourns a potential he didn’t even want. 

But Sojiro has always been like that; hard in his ways but clearly a stability Akira has always believed too good to be true. But when his own family abandoned him, Sojiro stepped in, ignoring his criminal record, helping him overturn it in time, and now supporting his future. Akira’s been too blinded by the past to see the present, and it’s now too much to understand all at once. 

He startles as he feels a slight touch around his neck of all places, relaxing as Futaba leans in, her usual odd hug of standing on the booth from behind to wrap her arms around him and lean forward. 

“You always have us,” she says, squeezing him once, then resting her cheek on his head. 

Akira nods, sniffing, as another person slides in next to him, and Goro presses a kiss to his cheek, then wipes away the tears on his left side, softly cupping his face as he lets Akira cry himself out, staying quiet. Futaba lets go after a few minutes, and Akira inhales a few times as Goro leans against him. 

“Do you want to come to mine?” he asks, and Akira nods, wiping his face again, the two of them getting up, so Akira can grab a few things from upstairs, taking his job offer letter as he does. 

He goes via the bathroom, splashing cold water over his face, helping his puffy eyes to calm down. He stares at his reflection, tired but oddly better. It’s good to have aired these worries, these secrets he’s been keeping. Talking, as ever, is best. And, he reminds himself with a decisive nod, there is another person he needs to speak to. 

Futaba gives him one more hug before he goes, Sojiro grips his shoulders and tells him to be careful in a way that certainly has a deeper meaning, and Goro just takes his hand as they walk to the station. It’s a quiet journey, Goro not letting go of him despite the trains being practically empty in this odd hour, but Akira’s grateful for both the silence and the closeness. 

“We can buy something on the way or order in later,” Goro says as they walk to the apartment. 

“I thought you and Ann cooked,” Akira says. 

“I didn’t say we ate our attempts,” Goro replies, causing Akira to laugh for the first time in what seems like days, pure relief filling him. 

Their building is as impressive as ever, a doorman bowing to a couple of students always making Akira feel strange. The atmosphere between them is a little tense, but Akira is no longer as worried. He squeezes Goro’s hand once before they exit to his floor, gets a fleeting smile in return, which aids him even more. 

Goro makes tea, which Akira knows is a nervous habit, while he puts his bag down and settles in. Ann’s stuff is everywhere while Goro’s is not to be seen. He doesn’t know how the two live together and don’t kill each other, they’re so utterly different, but it works. And he’s glad for Goro, that he has someone like Ann as a friend. 

“Here, and feel free to throw any of her stuff wherever, she knows what happens when it gets left out,” Goro says, throwing a stack of papers onto the floor. 

Akira wonders how long he’ll last before he picks it all back up. 

“I’m sorry about earlier. I should have explained, rather than shouted and left,” Akira begins. 

Goro takes a careful sip of his tea. “It’s okay. Your parents are pieces of shit though, and I can say that, being the reigning expert,” he says. 

Akira smiles a little at that. “They aren’t worth the thought though. Or...any thoughts anymore.” 

Goro looks at him seriously, then stands, taking his tea and moving to sit on the couch next to Akira. 

“Are you sure?” he asks. 

Akira nods. “Yes,” he says, finalising it, so he doesn’t have to do it again. 

Goro kisses him then, firm but sweet, and Akira is so tempted to pull him in, just to feel and know he’s close. But he needs to talk now, no matter how much he’s naturally disinclined to. Thankfully, Goro is the one who speaks first. 

“I get the impression that there’s been more bothering you,” he says. 

He looks nervous, Akira notes, which is very unlike him. Akira nods, and Goro tenses again; he wonders what he’s expecting Akira to say, so best not to prolong it any further. 

“I’m not going to university. I got a job. So I’ll...still be here. Which is not really what we talked about next year being like,” he says, watching Goro all the while. 

Goro puts down his tea, and as he does, Akira takes out the letter, giving it to him to read. He finds this a lot easier than explaining it fully. 

“Sojiro’s letting me stay,” he says. 

“As if there was any question of him forcing you out...wait, you thought he would?” Goro says, putting down the letter and looking at him in surprise. 

Akira rubs the back of his neck. “I only got offers from a few places, previous criminal record and all. And I think this is better for me, anyway, even if it’s not what’s expected. I do want to go eventually but just...not yet. I want to get out of classrooms, I think.” 

Goro closes his eyes for a second, exhaling with his whole body, before his eyes snap open. 

“Firstly, fuck the education system and their classist bullshit. That got overturned, and even if it hadn’t, you did the world a favour by scarring my father’s face permanently, may his ass rot in jail,” Goro says. 

“I don’t think he has a permanent scar, Goro,” Akira says, trying not to laugh. 

“And secondly,” Goro carries on as if he’s not heard, and then shifts forward, taking Akira’s face between his hands, making his heart stop for just a moment at such a tender gesture. 

“I am proud of you for doing something you want. You’ll do so well,” he says. 

Akira finds it hard to breathe, choking on words. “I won’t have as much time, with working hours,” he says. 

Goro huffs. “Akira, I’m barely an hour away. I can be back most weekends. This changes nothing, although I’m somewhat upset you thought it would,” he says, and Akira leans back Goro’s hold falling. 

“It’s all changing though, things won’t be as easy,” he says. 

“You talk as if things until now have been perfect. Do you not remember the whole sending my bastard father to jail? That teacher who nearly ruined Ann and Shiho’s lives? Akira, after that, being a train journey away from each other is hardly going to ruin it,” he says. 

Akira swallows, and Goro leans forward, eyes on him. “Change is inevitable, we just have to meet it, and cut down the obstacles. Doesn’t stop anything about us, and it never will. I didn’t say I loved you only to fail at the first hurdle of a little distance,” he says with a scoff at the prospect. 

Akira can feel his smile growing, moving closer. “Tell me again, then,” he says. 

“Why on earth should I?” Goro says back. 

“Because I love you. And we’re alone for the first time in months,” Akira says, eyes darting deliberately to Goro’s lips. 

He pauses, tensing a little. “There’s no need to rush anything. We have time. I’m not going anywhere, and I don’t want you to do something out of a concern for that,” he says. 

But Akira shakes his head. “It’s because I know you will be that makes me want to,” he says truthfully. 

Goro’s eyes widen slightly, mouth a little slack, and something about the wording is all that’s needed, for in a flash that Akira can barely recall, they’re kissing. He sighs into it, Goro’s uncharacteristically languid, usually one to pull and dive into kisses. Akira is not about to complain though, head full to the brim with butterflies, emotion on wings that flutter and bounce, things on the edge of fragility. 

It doesn’t stay that way for long though, as much like the classroom earlier today, Akira finds his way into Goro’s lap, his hands around Akira’s waist, pushing the shirt from his belt, and carding upwards. Akira tenses, gasps a little at the chill, Goro’s hands perpetually cold. He knows this, Akira can tell by the way he smirks into the kiss. 

He soon becomes warm though. Hard not to with the closeness, the way Goro maddeningly traces his back with firm strokes, drawing out shivers with each touch. Akira holds his face between his hands, revelling in just being able to take time, to move his head and play with the ends of Goro’s hair, deepening the kiss from all angles. 

Of course though, it begins to burn, a steady thrum of energy once steady caught alight, and before Akira knows it, he can feel his face start to heat, his back to arch, and slowly he starts to circle his hips, needing a source of friction. 

It’s then of course, that Goro pulls away, takes an arm from under his shirt to swipe Akira’s hair from his eyes, always that little too long no matter how he cuts it. He leans into the touch, and Goro smiles, an edge to it. 

“Not here. Up you get,” he says, punctuating it with a slight tug to Akira’s hair, which causes a zip of spark to go straight downwards, his pants tightening and a small gasp punched from his throat. 

Goro’s eyes widen and that smirk grows to a knife point. Akira stumbles to his feet in something between embarrassment and growing desperation. Goro says nothing but he takes Akira’s hand, pulling him towards his room without another word. Akira closes the door behind them; just in case Ann for some reason tries to come home, and Goro looks over his shoulder as he does. 

Akira oddly feels nervous then, the walls seemingly too close in despite the fact that the room is hardly small, nothing in Ann’s house is. His nerves stutter up, and he rubs the back of his neck, wondering what he does next now they’ve essentially put the idea on the table. He’s pretty sure sex isn’t meant to be this awkward, certainly isn’t in anything he’s read or watched. 

“Akira, come here,” Goro says, and Akira looks up to see Goro’s now standing by the bed, looking less predatory and more calm. 

Akira does as bid, Goro immediately resuming a kiss of the same fervor as before, which forces the awkwardness Akira constructed out thin air, enough so that he doesn’t realise he’s falling until there’s a sudden swooping of his insides and his back hits the bed. Goro perches himself on Akira’s hips, swallowing at the way he leans over. 

“Right where I want you,” he says, and Akira’s hands work on their own, pulling Goro down by his collar. 

Goro moans and bites Akira’s lip in retaliation, the sting enough to shock him into opening his mouth, clearly a ploy but one he doesn’t mind falling for. Things escalate into delicious chaos from there, Goro half pulling him up the bed while Akira scrambles to take off Goro’s shirt, which leaves both activities half done until Goro sits up and throws his own shirt off. 

It’s weirdly hot, that someone usually so composed and tidy throws that away in the heat of the moment. 

Akira’s made out with Goro shirtless before, this part isn’t new, but it feels that way. Akira’s trying not to put too much pressure into the moment, but he can’t help adding some gravity to it. He wants to commit it all to memory; the feel of Goro’s skin as Akira kisses down his collarbones, Goro pulling at his own shirt. The way Goro looks at him, eyes too dark to be gentlemanly, too encompassing to be harsh, a hint of danger in safety. Everything about each kiss, each shared breath, the way he cannot keep his eyes open when Goro starts leaving marks across his neck. He wants it branded in his mind for the rest of his life. 

“Goro,” Akira moans as his boyfriend starts kissing down his body, hands flying up to attempt to clutch at his hair, only for Goro to reach out and grab one. 

“Hands by your sides, no touching until I say,” Goro says, and Akira has to swallow hard, shocked and on edge. 

He obeys without thinking, and can hear his pulse so loudly he can barely interpret anything else happening until Goro leans up and kisses him sweetly. 

“I’m going to make you come, Akira. But first I’ll get you opened up and ready for me. So show me how good you can be, and let me hear you, hmm?” he says, then just lifts off, swinging his long legs over the bed as if he hasn’t just short circuited all of Akira’s mental faculties. 

He manages to remember how to comprehend language a moment later, sitting up on one elbow as Goro collects lube and a condom from his drawer. 

“Wait, what about you?” he says, and Goro looks over. 

“Is that a challenge? You think you can out last me?” he says, and normally Akira would take the bait, is tempted to, but clearly his confusion is written in a glance as Goro sits next to him, stroking the side of his cheek. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. Well, I do but not in this way,” he adds, and Akira’s smile returns, leaning into his hands. 

Goro indulges him for a moment longer. “You’ll be getting my full attention, so I hope you appreciate it,” he says

Akira leans in this time, kissing Goro once. “If you can out last me,” he says.

Goro doesn’t bother answering that, just pushes him back by the shoulders, holding him there for a moment while he kisses the breath from Akira’s lungs. The both scramble to get their pants off then, another messy endeavour as Akira can’t stand being away from Goro’s mouth for too long, emboldened to have every kiss he’s given until Goro sinks lower on the bed. 

It’s a little odd having someone essentially sitting between his legs, but the closeness makes him ache, his cock already half-hard from the attention. Akira shuts his eyes, willing his legs to stop shaking, just as Goro’s mouth closes over the head of his cock. 

He makes a muffled sound, half curse half gasp, and Goro hums against him, making Akira writhe. He forces his eyes open, staring at the ceiling might help him focus on staying still, staying present as Goro moves across his shaft, Akira’s fingers curling in the sheets as an effort to do as bid. 

The warmth is intoxicating, and he wants more of it, all of it, pleasure lapping at his spine as Goro moves a little faster, mouth closing and lapping at the crown, making Akira’s voice kick through his gasps, legs trembling. 

“Found something you like there. Good boy, keep showing me,” he says, and Akira bites his own lip to keep himself in check. 

The praise should not get to him as badly as it does, but it makes his skin burn; he’s always been a bit of a people pleaser, always wanting to help and give, so to hear Goro sounding pleased with what he’s doing is driving him half mad. It's clearly a distraction technique though, as when Goro first slides a finger in, he doesn’t resist. 

It is a little uncomfortable as he presses in fully; Akira’s done this to himself, and one memorable night been on the phone to Goro while he did, but it’s another to have someone else do so. He can feel himself tense, but he wills himself to calm, focusing instead on the feel of Goro’s mouth, until he can press inside with ease. 

By two fingers, Akira moans, long and loud, hearing Goro stutter a little as he scissors him open. Gone is the uncomfortableness replaced by a need to be fuller, to feel the extent of the stretch, the move just so he can feel more of every sensation Goro gives. The sudden attention to his prostate has Akira arching off the bed, crying out as Goro lifts off his cock and moves further up the bed, fingers still inside. 

“There you are, let go for me,” Goro mutters into his ear, biting on his neck, and Akira bucks his hips, desperate to feel that spark once more. 

Goro grins against his skin but obliges, pressing at just the right angle to make Akira yell, the high a buzz and electric undertone in his mind, Goro kissing him before he can come down. His mouth has a hint of bitterness which makes it all the more delectable, and Akira moans at how good it all feels as Goro stretches against his walls. 

“I’m ready,” he gasps, pulling away from Goro’s mouth. 

“You don’t get to make decisions here, darling,” Goro says, giving a particularly hard thrust which makes Akira whine, not a sound he knew he could produce. 

Goro though, looks wild, gorgeous in the way he hangs possessive over Akira, heat and wide eyes, need and want clearly there. And while Akira appreciates the tenderness, he does know how to work things in his favour. 

“Need you inside me,” he says, which is true and the fact that he can actually string a sentence together is impressive in his opinion. 

He may add a little too much breath to it. And arch up just a little towards Goro as he speaks. But hopefully not enough to make it too obvious he’s putting on a show to get what he wants. 

It works, but from the way that Goro bites at his lip, the metallic sting of broken skin filling Akira’s mouth as they kiss almost drunkenly, he’s not entirely sure if Goro isn’t aware of the teasing. But he doesn’t really care, as Goro’s yanking him upwards, until he’s sitting at the back of the bed drawing Akira to hover over him. 

“Should hurt less,” he says, words vanishing into a lewd sound as he slicks himself up, Akira’s mouth watering a little. 

“I really don’t think you need to worry so much,” Akira says, biting his half-split lip as he does, the zing of pain adding to the increasing tempo building inside. 

Goro though holds onto his waist hard as Akira positions himself, a none too gentle guide. 

“Yes, yes, someone likes pain, you don’t need to tell me every five minutes,” Goro says. 

Akira knows he has something clever to retort, always has something clever to retort, but it slides out of his mind as he lowers himself slowly onto Goro’s cock. 

Maybe his boyfriend had a point. It’s uncomfortable, not painful but it does cause him to seize up more than he imagined, fingers, no matter how many he’s used in the past, not truly the same. He ends up halting some way down, Goro pulling him closer so he rests their forehead together, Akira’s arms around his neck as an anchor. 

“Breathe,” he instructs, and Akira does, making it all slowly easier. 

He can feel Goro trembling, knows that this must take an effort not to move. He curses his own inexperience a little, annoyed in some dim way that Goro knows more of this than he does, but really, he’d rather be doing this the first time with Goro than anyone else. A sentiment he considers voicing but instead just settles on pushing through the burn until he’s fully seated. 

Goro kisses at his neck as Akira adjusts. “You feel so good, like this, just where you’re meant to be. Move when you’re ready, darling,” he says, tracing patterns across Akira’s ribs, faint tickles to skin. 

Akira gulps in air and does, surprisingly easy to ease off, then with a hiss that’s at the delicious combination of pain and pleasure, slides back down. Goro moans then, loud and grips his waist, so Akira can feel each press of his fingers as he strains the muscles of his thighs to go up once more. The pain eases as the momentum builds, the stretch still so immense and better than anything else, but edging into only the pleasure. 

His legs start to ache, a slow burn, but this works in both their favour, for Goro starts moving his body for him. Akira moans, the sudden manhandling, and being fucked that little bit harder making his body tighten, drawing closer. 

“Goro, fuck,” he mutters, leaning forward move, burying his head in the crook of Goro’s neck as he does, overcome with the need be close and oddly stay away, too much in this second to be fully seen. 

Goro hums, holding him, moving him and kisses the side of his head. “You like that, do you? Having me do the work, while you sit pretty. I’m learning so much about you tonight, and how to move you,” he says, and Akira snakes his hands around Goro’s back, clinging. 

Goro hisses, and Akira bites down at the movement, and Goro thrusts up hard, Akira shouting and lifting his head. Goro slows the rhythm but goes deeper, Akira’s cock leaking heavily as it rubs between their bodys. He feels too hot, too heavy and too light, unable to fully control his own momentum and yet feeling as if Goro were to let go, he’d float away. 

The world spins for a second with a well placed movement, then Goro’s pulling his chin close, just out of kissing reach, forcing Akira’s eyes to focus. He holds onto Goro’s shoulders once more, exhales in a whine, suddenly so close he thinks he’ll break at the seams. 

“You’re close,” Goro says, a command and not a question, but Akira nods, frantic. 

“Good, that’s what I want,” he says, smiling, but it’s breathless, and even as Akira’s own need builds high, he knows Goro is only barely hanging on himself. 

“So good,” Akira moans, and Goro kisses him, sweet and sharp, the sound of skin and sweat loud in the room, all Akira can hear. 

“Touch me,” Akira gasps as they part, knowing he can’t come like this, never has and now he has to finish it, too close to the edge he thinks his heart might give out if he isn’t able to let go. 

For a second he thinks Goro might refuse, then with just one brutal jerk Akira comes, hard and with a yell that rips his throat in it’s suddenness as he feels himself spill between them. Goro’s movement becomes frantic for a second, then he still before Akira feels himself fill, groaning a little at how good that feels as Goro yells into the silence. 

He rides on the blissful after shocks for a moment until reality sets in and Akira is sticky, aching and realises the sooner he moves, the worse both those things are going to be. He’s not wrong, and ends up shuddering half in disgust and in a strange sort of pleasure as they disentangle. 

Goro has an ensuite, a blessing to Ann’s Western style accommodation, as Akira is...quite frankly a walking, gross disaster, and his legs wobble a little as he tries to walk. There’s been too many emotions as well as physical activity in the last few hours, so he spaces out a little until Goro gently helps him into the bath, wincing as the heat hits his body. 

“Sitting will be a reminder for a while,” Goro says, perching on the edge of the tub and coming the hair out of his eyes. He looks entirely too pleased with himself. 

“I look forward to being reminded,” he says, and Goro flicks water in his face. 

“Are you alright?” he says seriously. 

Akira grins. “Yeah. I look forward to another round,” he says, even as his legs and ass scream at him to calm down. 

“Tomorrow,” Goro says, both a threat and a promise, before shredding his bathrobe, Akira sitting up to allow him to slide in behind. 

Akira immediately leans back into his chest, as Goro’s arms wrap around him. “I will miss this bathroom, although by living on campus I have a room to myself,” he says, hands sliding down Akira’s chest with the shadow of intent, even with their previous vow. 

“I can’t wait,” Akira says, the possibilities of newness now more anticipatory than dreaded, even if he is in some ways still nervous.

Goro starts playing with his hair in some sort of prelude to washing it, but it serves to just make him drowsy, as it always does. 

“I love you, Akira. Do not fall asleep in the fucking bath and drown,” Goro says, as his head lulls to one side. 

Akira smiles, everything inside him lifting. “I love you too. And you’re here, I won’t drown,” he says, already slurring his words a little. 

“I am,” Goro says, soft and quiet, arms tightening over him as he places a kiss to the back of his neck. 

And Akira is beyond glad for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have another piece for this week which is less full of plot. Promise. 
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/)


End file.
